


show me devotion and take me all the way

by aqualined (inabstract)



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabstract/pseuds/aqualined
Summary: She's going to propose to Elle any day now.
Relationships: Vivian Kensington/Elle Woods
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	show me devotion and take me all the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violia/gifts).

> Honestly, I saw “lawyer wives” and never looked back. This ended up with a little more introspection on Vivian’s end than anticipated and got super sappy, but I hope it lives up to expectation. Happy Yuletide!

She's going to propose to Elle any day now. _For sure_.

At least that’s what Vivian’s been telling herself every morning since she bought the engagement ring exactly six weeks ago now.

(Tiffany's of course, an emerald-cut pink sapphire with tiny diamond accents against a platinum band.)

It becomes an almost daily compulsion—taking the velvet box out from its not-so-hidden hiding place in her desk and examining the ring with her morning coffee, while Elle is out for her usual six am jog (Vivian honestly doesn’t know how she manages it) or off running errands with Bruiser. It's a meticulous ritual that simultaneously ramps up Vivian’s anxiety levels and oddly keeps her sane. 

Vivian can't explain it, but there's something about the weight of the metal against her palm and the glimmer of pink when the sunlight hits the stone at just the right angle... Vivian doesn’t daydream too much either, but lately she’s been doing a lot of it, mostly imagining the unbridled joy on Elle’s face when she finally does gather the courage to pop the question. 

Elle almost caught her doing this once—thank god for Bruiser's uncanny timing and Elle's inability to say no to that tiny little face because the distraction of Bruiser trotting off with Elle’s scarf gave Vivian just enough time to pocket the ring and throw the box under the bed. It was a way too close call and almost prompted Vivian to bite the bullet and do it there and then, but she stopped herself. Part of it was nerves, but really, it’s because Elle deserves the absolute best. And that means something beautiful and extravagant; all the pink you could imagine, perfectly timed fireworks, champagne overflowing, maybe even an ice sculpture...seriously, the whole nine yards. 

*

Vivian’s not exactly great at asking for help, but when she finally does, Paulette sagely tells her not to worry because Elle’s gonna love the proposal no matter what it looks like in the end. Deep down, Vivian knows she has a point, but that doesn’t stop Vivian from feeling weirdly like she still has something to prove. 

Sure, she’s come miles from the stuffy high-strung girl who was just plain cruel to Elle when they first met at Harvard years ago, and it should be obvious to anyone how much Vivian loves Elle, but she still wonders if she’s holding Elle back somehow. Won’t Elle grow bored of her one day? A horrible thought dawns on Vivian—is she _fun_ enough? Like what does that even mean? Ugh, she clearly needs to brush up on those Cosmo quizzes Elle swears by. 

(Later that week, Paulette drags her out for a spa day because she’s “way too wound up” and it apparently hurt just to look at her. Vivian was mildly offended, but she has to admit that the deep tissue massage and aromatherapy really did make her feel better.)

*

Days go by and Vivian doesn’t ask. 

She’s not making excuses to herself or procrastinating _per se_, but maybe things come up and who is she to not take advantage of those opportunities when they fall into her lap. Both of them are super busy with their respective careers right now and Vivian doesn’t want to be a burden or whatever. Elle’s so close to making partner and well, it’s just not the right time. 

Plus, it’s only been a few months; the ring’s not going anywhere. 

*

Everything comes to a head when Vivian stupidly asks Elle to grab her phone charger from her desk. Vivian's Spartanly-kept desk drawer offers no plausible deniability, especially not against Elle's sharp eyes and attention to detail. Honestly, it’s a testament to Elle's respect of Vivian’s space and privacy that she didn’t stumble upon it sooner. 

“Oh!” Elle tilts her head in curiosity, but reaches for the blue velvet box anyway before giving Vivian a slow, wide-eyed look.

Vivian's protests die in her mouth and she kind of half-shrugs helplessly. "Uh, it's yours if you wanna open it." Her palms are so, so sweaty and she feels kinda faint. Is this what dying feels like? 

Elle does. 

The squeal of delight that follows is definitely worth the lack of fanfare.

"_Oh. My. God._" Elle stares at Vivian in disbelief. "Is this for real?"

Vivian sheepishly takes Elle's hand and leads her away from the desk, before awkwardly getting down on one knee. 

"So I'm not really sure of the protocol here and I kinda envisioned this giant production in a courtyard with like flowers and pink satin everything and maybe a champagne tower somewhere and literally bubbles floating in the air because I know how much you love that kind of thing...oh, and I was totally gonna get Bruiser involved somehow—"

She knows she's rambling, but it's Elle and it's always been Elle and there are never going to be the perfect words, so she takes a deep breath, steadies herself, and goes for it. 

"I guess what I'm getting at is, Elle Woods, would you do me the absolute honor of being my wife?"

Elle stares at her for almost a beat too long before her face splits into that beaming smile that still makes Vivian weak in the knees after all this time. "Of fucking course, silly."

She reaches over and pulls Vivian up off the ground and into a kiss. "Had to keep you on your toes," Elle whispers against her lips. “Dramatic effect and all that jazz.” She waves her hands with a flourish. 

Vivian shakes her head, laughing. “I could’ve died of embarrassment waiting those two entire seconds, you know.”

Vivian soaks in the excited grin on Elle’s face as she slips the pink sapphire ring onto Elle’s ring finger. Vivan's so giddy, she feels almost drunk. Loving Elle is truly intoxicating. 

“This is so fated,” Elle declares, squeezing Vivian’s hand gently. She walks towards the doorway, before pausing to point a perfectly manicured nail at Vivian. “Stay right there. Like seriously, don’t move a muscle.” 

Not two minutes later, Elle is back with a tiny velvet box of her own. 

“So Bruiser and I saw this _amazing_ ring the other day...” She pauses to smile up at Vivian, literally vibrating with excitement. “Beyoncé was playing and I thought to myself, why _haven’t_ I put a ring on it?” She hands Vivian the box. “I know you’re more of a low-key classy gal so I’m not going to make it a thing, but marry me back?”

Vivian feels like she floating as she opens the box. The ring is a gorgeous oval-cut diamond on a simple platinum band. It’s far more muted than Warner’s grandmother’s flashy diamond and so much more Vivian’s style. 

Elle looks at her expectantly. “Well?”

Vivian rolls her eyes before slipping the ring out of the box. “Obviously.” She holds out the ring. “Do the honors, my dear?”

Elle takes it and makes a big show of putting it on Vivian’s ring finger. They exchange a few more kisses before dissolving into giggles and falling into bed wrapped around one another. 

*

The next morning finds Vivian holding Elle’s left hand against hers, admiring both their rings in the faint daylight slipping in through the window. The only sound is their joint breathing, slow and steady.

Vivian can’t remember the last time she’s slept in like this. Maybe Elle’s birthday, which was probably the last time the two of their schedules lined up and they actually had a full weekend together.

She feels calm. There’s no jittery thrum of nervous energy in her veins that’s she’s grown so accustomed to over the years. It’s quiet. Peaceful. Vivian looks at Elle only to find her looking back in adoration.

Elle kisses her on the nose and holds her tight and Vivian thinks just maybe she’s found bliss. 


End file.
